


A New Dawn

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Series: Rocky Redemption [4]
Category: Justice League, Young Justice
Genre: Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Part of my series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Question goes to fetch Glorious Gordon Godfrey from the clutches of Darkseid and the twins come into their destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Dawn

Creeper, Barda, Princess Amethyst ,Lobo and Question crept through the palace of Darkseid during the creature’s invasion on earth with updates through their comm links about the status of Earth in regards to the war. So far everything seemed to be in a tie. Question was loathe to admit it truly but he would rather be on the planet risking his life fighting than on Apokolyps risking his life saving Glorious Gordon Godfrey, and possibly his mysterious twin sister if they could find her. 

The whole place was dark and cold, and Amethyst stayed close to the adults (despite being in a 26 year old body she was still a 15 year old girl and though this wasn’t her first time being off earth, it _was_ her first time being on a metaphorical hell) as she looked around ,gripping her sword in one gloved hand tightly. This was frightening to her, and a bit of retribution for hating Glorious for his deeds for so long. As she had pointed out, she was best suited for the rescue mission and the one most in need of Godfrey’s forgiveness. Question had to hand it to her. She was being very adult in this situation, and was wise enough to know when she was in the wrong. 

Lobo was there because he thought it was fun and Superman had wanted the blue-skinned maniac out of the way on Earth or in space. “We don’t need him running around causing more destruction than necessary on earth. Take him to Apokolyps, he might just prove useful” and so with that they really had no choice but to bring Lobo along. Although Question had to admit the flying motorcycle had been extremely helpful so far. 

“The torture chambers are this way ,follow me” Barda told the group and headed down a corridor, with Amethyst and Question following close behind and Creeper and Lobo, the nigh-on immortals, following behind just in case there was a surprise attack on the rear. There was nothing so far, and Question was tense. Beside him Amethyst was trembling, he could see the sword shaking in her hand. Question put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. “Breathe, Princess” He told her calmly. “Undo amounts of fear are only going to slow you down in a fight. Be calm, be vigilant, be ready” The girl took a deep breath, let it out and nodded, looking determined. Her hands had stopped shaking so much at least.

There was still nothing several minutes later and Lobo grunted, flexing his hands as he looked around. “There ain’t nothin’ here. Not likin this” He grinned suddenly. “Whatever’s waitin is gonna be _fun_ ” Question rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand. He had learned to be expressive in hand motions in order to convey what his faceless face could not. 

“Says the man that can regrow his legs and arms. I would much prefer there be nothing and all of Darkseid’s forces be down on Earth, but that probably won’t happen. A sudden thought caused him to stop and lean against a wall, suddenly cold. “What if they turned Glorious into a weapon against us?” His voice wavered ever so slightly and he hated that. The others looked at each other save Lobo, who only rolled his blood red eyes. Barda put a hand on Question’s shoulder and looked at him grimly. “Then we save him from eternal servitude and free him in death. A warrior’s death can be a noble one Question” 

That was as reassuring as no guards.

They finally, finally discovered a fury and a normal soldier in front of a door in the torture area. It didn’t relieve Question of his worries, but it did give him a chance to get rid of some tension he had built up in the palace. And being slammed into a wall was a welcome distraction from worrying about Godfrey. 

The fury was no match for Lobo and Barda and the soldier was soon taken care of by Creeper and Princess Amethyst while Question was on the ground recovering his breath and seriously rethinking his priorities. 

Once the two were taken care of and tied up securely, the group went into the room the two were guarding. Inside was cavernous with various tools and devices that looked terrifying and Question could only assume were meant for torture on a being much more resilient than a human. At the far end were two beings with helmets over their faces and maces in their hands. One was female and one was male. Barda looked at the two with a stony face and readied her mega-rod while Lobo cracked his knuckles, Amethyst took up a fighting stance and Creeper laughed somewhat sadly. The twins had finally been turned into soldiers. 

Question took a step towards the two. Their helmeted heads turned to face him and the maces went up. Question took another step and the two stepped towards him. He noticed they were bleeding and bruised. From the way the female was holding her leg he guessed it was broken. He took another step and the two began making their way towards the group, the male running. Question ducked just in time as a mace whistled through the place his head had just been and he swept a leg at the legs of the male, tripping him up. Something solid connected with his back with a hard crack and Question fell to his knees. The female had made her way to him. Amethyst slashed at the woman, who moved back just in time, and helped Question up. He was panting in pain.

Lobo smacked the male across the room. The man hit the far wall and slid down, head turned and arm stretched towards Question. Question broke away from Amethyst and ran towards the fallen male. He kicked the mace out of an unresisting hand and knelt down, pulling the helmet off of the other male. Blue eyes blinked at him. They were hollow in a hollow face. Tears started to spill down Godfrey’s face. “It’s the helmets!” he wept, and Question turned to the others. “Don’t kill the female!” he shouted, and just in time as Lobo looked about ready to snap her neck. The blue-skinned man let go of her and stepped back. It was Amethyst who caught the woman and took off her helmet. Amazing Grace slumped into the girl’s arms, unconscious. Lobo whistled at the woman and Creeper jabbed him in the ribs hard enough to make the blue man actually wince.   
Suddenly a low droaning sound filled the air and Question looked around. “Looks like we were supposed to kill them” He stated grimly and picked Glorious up. He was lighter than he had been but was still fairly heavy. Lobo walked over after Barda took Amazing Grace and plucked the now unconscious Apocolypcian out of Question’s arms and slung him over one shoulder. “Let’s get a move on” Lobo stated. “Much as I hate to admit it, the Main Man can’t fight that well with one free arm” Question nodded and he, Creeper and Amethyst formed a loose circle around the two heroes and their cargo as they ran back the way they had come.

 

~*~

The twins were in a hospital room together by their insistence. It had taken days for them to even be able to sit up properly and eat more than a few bites without feeling sick. It had taken months for them to have their physical wounds heal. But Question could tell it would take years for the trauma of what they had gone through to even remotely fade from their eyes. 

After it was made abundantly clear that Lobo couldn’t touch Amazing Grace, the blue skinned alien had left earth to complete more bounties, muttering insults the whole while. Princess Amethyst had turned into a surprisingly competent nurse and stuck close to Amazing Grace and Glorious Godfrey the whole time they were recovering. Question had found her sleeping beside them a few times. Barda for her part wanted to know more about the likes and dislikes of Little Barda, who had been confirmed to be Barda’s daughter/clone. The woman had never imagined having a child and so quizzed Glorious about Little Barda whenever he was feeling like questions. Question on his part visited whenever he could out of a sense of obligation. He knew Glorious loved him, in a strange way, and tried his best to be moral support for the Apocolypian. Huntress understood.

On the day they were to be allowed out of the hospital the two asked to speak to the founding members of the League. The members accepted and Question waited outside for the three hours, anxious despite himself. After an eternity, the members came out. “After debate and much hesitation” Began Martian Manhunter

“The twins are heroes on probation” Cut in Batman sourly and Question smiled behind his mask. Superman coughed. “Question, please spread the news that we have two new heroes” Glorious stepped out of the room and smiled.

“Daystar” he said. His sister stepped out next to him. 

“Muse” she said.

Amethyst clapped and Question joined in.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. should this be the end of this series?


End file.
